In a conventional method which performs an in vitro culture of a cell or tissue of a living body of a human body there is employed a method in which temperature, humidity, the concentration of carbon dioxide and the concentration of oxygen in an incubator are maintained at proper conditions, and a cell is cultured in that incubator. A cell or tissue is placed in a culture fluid in a floating state, or a cell or tissue is fixed to an inside or a surface of a gel in which an ingredient of the culture fluid is input, and thereby, the cell or tissue is made to proliferate and to grow. Or, a cell or tissue is transplanted in a material, which is called a matrix or a scaffold, a carrier or a mold, and so on (herein after called “matrix” simply), and thereby, the cell or tissue is made to proliferate and to grow.
By the way, for the proliferation and growth of a cell or tissue, it is important to give a physical stimulation to a cell or tissue to be cultured in addition to environmental conditions of temperature, humidity, the concentration of carbon dioxide, and the concentration of oxygen, Such a physical stimulation is an indispensable factor for promoting differentiation and growth of a cell or tissue and for growing to a cell or tissue closer to a cell or tissue in a living body. As a technology which gives a physical stimulation to the proliferation and growth of a cell or tissue, there is, for example, the Japanese Official Announcement Patent Publication No. 2001-504697 entitled “APPLICATION OF SHEAR FLOW STRESS TO CHONDROCYTES”.
The present invention, therefore, makes it an object to provide a cell/tissue culture apparatus capable of giving a physical stimulation necessary for proliferation and growth to a cultured object which is a cell or tissue to be cultured.